Ja też sztuczki znam
Ja też sztuczki znam — jedna z piosenek z filmu My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks, śpiewana przez Trixie i jej zespół. W samym filmie możemy wyraźnie usłyszeć tylko jej krótkie fragmenty, a większość piosenki gra cicho w tle podczas kłótni Rainbooms. Pełna wersja jest dostępna na soundtracku. __ZESPISEM__ Tekst (wersja polska) :Trixie ::Przyznaję się wam ::Że ja też sztuczki znam ::Co przydają się ::Wtedy, gdy tego chcę-yeah-yeah :Iluzjonistki ::Oh, whoa, oh-oh-oh-oh :Trixie ::Przyznaję się wam ::Że ja też sztuczki znam ::Macie słuchać mnie ::Wtedy, gdy tego chcę :Iluzjonistki ::Oh, whoa, oh-oh-oh-oh :Trixie ::Przyznaję się wam ::Że ja też sztuczki znam ::Macie słuchać mnie ::Wtedy, gdy ja tego chcę Tekst (pełna polska wersja) thumb|right|300 px Ze względu na fabułę filmu niemożliwe było w normalnych warunkach usłyszenie całej piosenki „Ja też sztuczki znam”. Fanowi o pseudonimie Fiesta udało się pozyskać pełną wersję tekstu od kierownika muzycznego polskiej wersji filmu My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks – Juliusza Kamila – widoczną poniżej. Fiesta dokonał także obróbki dźwiękowej filmu, uzyskując wersję piosenki zrozumiałą, choć nadal nie do końca czystą (do odsłuchania po prawej). Od 27 maja 2016 można także normalnie usłyszeć pełną polską wersję na oficjalnym soundtracku do filmu. :Trixie ::Przyznaję się wam ::Że ja też sztuczki znam ::Co przydają się ::Wtedy, gdy tego chcę-yeah-yeah :Iluzjonistki ::Oh, whoa, oh-oh-oh-oh :Trixie ::Przyznaję się wam ::Że ja też sztuczki znam ::Macie słuchać mnie ::Wtedy, gdy tego chcę-yeah-yeah :Iluzjonistki ::Oh, whoa, oh oh oh oh :Trixie ::Takich sztuczek używać ty także chcesz ::Za mało wciąż jednak o tym wiesz ::Gdzie scena ta, króluję ja ::Myślałeś, że tak łatwo się da ::Muzyczny marny twój los ::Ja zadaję za ciosem cios ::Nigdy nie atakuj mnie ::Bo to się dla ciebie skończy źle-e ::Przyznaję się wam ::Że ja też sztuczki znam ::Co przydają się ::Wtedy, gdy tego chcę-yeah-yeah :Iluzjonistki ::Oh, whoa, oh-oh-oh-oh :Trixie ::Przyznaję się wam ::Że ja też sztuczki znam ::Macie słuchać mnie ::Wtedy, gdy tego chcę-yeah-yeah ::Ja mogę cię pokonać dziś ::Oh, whoa, oh-whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh ::Ty o litość błagać musiałbyś ::Oh, whoa, oh whoa oh whoa oh oh ::Ty chcesz ze mną grać, ale będzie odmowa :Iluzjonistki ::Odmowa! :Trixie ::Trochę cię smucą moje słowa :Iluzjonistki ::Te moje słowa :i Iluzjonistki ::Taki twój los, więc krzyczę w głos ::Ja jestem danie lux, a ty zwykły tost ::Się nie chwalę, ale nie przegram wcale ::Wcale, wcale, wcale! ::Muzyczny marny twój los ::Ja zadaję za ciosem cios ::Nigdy nie atakuj mnie ::Bo to się dla ciebie skończy źle-e ::Przyznaję się wam ::Że ja też sztuczki znam ::Co przydają się ::Wtedy, gdy tego chcę-yeah-yeah :Iluzjonistki ::Oh, whoa, oh-oh-oh-oh :Trixie ::Przyznaję się wam ::Że ja też sztuczki znam ::Macie słuchać mnie ::Wtedy, gdy ja tego chcę Tekst (wersja angielska soundtrackowa) :Trixie ::You better believe ::I got tricks up my sleeve ::And I captivate ::'Cause I'm powerful and grea-ea-eat :Iluzjonistki ::Oh, whoa, oh-oh-oh-oh :Trixie ::You better believe ::I got tricks up my sleeve ::See me dominate ::'Cause I'm powerful and grea-ea-eat :Iluzjonistki ::Oh, whoa, oh oh oh oh :Trixie ::You think you've got what it takes to go toe to toe? ::I've got more moves than you'll ever know ::I own the stage, I'm all the rage ::You're from the past, I'm from the Space Age ::Come on, you're just making noise ::Listen how my music destroys ::Anything you throw at me ::I'm gonna throw back, just wait and see ::You better believe ::I got tricks up my sleeve ::And I captivate ::'Cause I'm powerful and grea-ea-eat :Iluzjonistki ::Oh, whoa, oh-oh-oh-oh :Trixie ::You better believe ::I got tricks up my sleeve ::See me dominate ::'Cause I'm powerful and grea-ea-eat ::I'm here to take you down a peg ::Oh, whoa, oh-whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh ::By the time I'm done, you're gonna beg ::Oh, whoa, oh whoa oh whoa oh oh ::To be in my band, application rejected! :Iluzjonistki ::Rejected! :Trixie ::Don't look so sad and so dejected :Iluzjonistki ::And so dejected :i Iluzjonistki ::Don't mean to brag, don't mean to boast ::But I'm a six-course meal and you're just burnt toast ::Think I'm gonna ever give up? ::No, never, ever, ever, ever! ::Come on, you're just making noise ::Listen how my music destroys ::Anything you throw at me ::I'm gonna throw back, just wait and see-ee ::You better believe ::I got tricks up my sleeve ::And I captivate ::'Cause I'm powerful and grea-ea-eat :Iluzjonistki ::Oh, whoa, oh-oh-oh-oh :Trixie ::You better believe ::I got tricks up my sleeve ::See me dominate ::'Cause I'm powerful and grea-ea-eat! Kategoria:Piosenki z drugiego filmu